


breathe in, breathe out

by aesphantasmal



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: TW suffocation, daisy dealing with the after effects of being in the buried so long, i guess, i have no justification for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesphantasmal/pseuds/aesphantasmal
Summary: daisy tonner can't breathe, sometimes.
Kudos: 15





	breathe in, breathe out

sometimes, daisy tonner can't breathe.

sometimes, she will be sitting somewhere - on her own, with someone else, in the archives, alone at night, it doesn't matter - and suddenly she feels herself forget to breathe.

she doesn't know how or why it happens. But suddenly she feels panic grip her as she tries to remember how, just to take air in but she can't, like a force is constricting around her throat and smothering her mouth and nose and closing off her airway -

she tries to call for help but she can't get the words out -

and she gasps for air as she tries to remember where she is, where she's surrounded by files or books or just by empty air but she can feel the dirt of the coffin pressing against her, squeezing against her from all sides, in her nose and mouth and lungs -

and then it's over and she's back again, or maybe she never really left.

sometimes, when she walks into a room, something just hits her all of a sudden - maybe it's something in the air, smoke or an air freshener or something else or something else - and she coughs and coughs and holds her hand over her mouth and nose but it doesn't help, doesn't stop her lungs from burning -

so she runs.

sometimes it's just a sudden pain. no reason, no warning - just the sensation of being stabbed in the ribs, burning and stinging with every breath she takes. if she holds her breath, the pain goes away - but maybe that's wrong. pain can be a lot of different things. so she takes the breaths, slowly, steadily, methodically, until the ache goes away.

of course, she isn't in the coffin anymore. and she knows that, as she hears voices ask if she's ok and guiding her through breathing deeply and hands giving her something to grasp on to so she knows she isn't still lost in that place.

sometimes, daisy tonner can't breathe. but she tries, and she is not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> i have asthma and i enjoy projecting lmao it's 3am


End file.
